A Night at the Movies
by TrueDespair
Summary: AU. For NarutoAddicted95. A loosely sequel to 'A Day at the Mall'. Kurogane is getting dragged somewhere by Fai again. What is he getting himself into now? -Complete-


This is _long_. Longer then my individual one-shots i have written in the past few months. Don't know why and i think there's not much Moviewatching!Fics so i wrote this one. Besides in writing; I'm more idealistic so don't expect anything very grounded from me. I already disliked much of reality and it's laws already. ^__^

Also this is for **NarutoAddicted95. **Happy birthday! XD oh! and this is a loosely sequel to "A day at the mall' partly because Yuui's in here and partly because this is Fai's dragging Kurogane to places that He rather kill himself first.

and yes; this is indirectly a Horitsuba universe. just take out the academy. XD

**Genres: Romance, humor, bits of drama**, **bits of fluff and friendship. ^__^**

**Pairings: KuroFai, Brotherly FaiYuui, Friendship YuuiSyao (the older twin), Seemingly implied DouWata( just for kicks). XD**

**Warnings: language, Suggestiveness, Yuui being out of character in mentioning (you'll know why) and a non-reference to a movie. (if there's a movie like the one i imaginably wrote let me know! =D) **

**Disclaimer: Don't own them; never will.**

**Enjoy! ^__^  
**

* * *

Kurogane groaned as he checked his watch for the 15th time while waiting outside of a mega-plex movie theater.

It was Fai's idea in the first place to go watch a film. Hell he even is going to drag his younger brother and another person into this. He called it having fun with friends.

Yeah, more like an outing from hell.

* * *

_Flashback….._

"_Hey Kuro-sama!"_

_Kurogane looked over his newspaper while Fai poured him coffee. "Yeah, what is it?"_

_Fai took the coffee pot on the stove and took a seat across his boyfriend. "I was thinking---"_

"_No."_

"_Wah~! Kuro-tan you didn't hear what I was going to say~!"_

_Kurogane grunted while going back to reading his paper. "Don't have to. I just know you have some stupid idea that involves not only me but also the people we know right?"_

_Fai pouted indignantly. "Kuro-san's mean~! Here I was going to say 'hey Kuro-sama, I was thinking of going to see a movie this weekend, do you want to join me?' but then you have to be a big meanie about it and shoot me down before I even finish what I was about to say~!" Fai started to do his pretend crying (with the waterworks)._

_Kurogane sighed irritably while putting down his paper and leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on Fai's cheek. _

_That made Fai stopped crying almost immediately._

"_Look. I've known you for quite some time." Kurogane said with a calming voice. "I have seen through your lies, your masks, and your empty smiles. Even more I can see what you are going to do before you even say it."He then glared at his significant other. "And I know that even I would say no; you'll try to persuade me somehow to come anyway, right?"_

_Fai hummed in content while his eyes hold both happiness and mischief. "Kurgy knows me so well." He then stood up and poured himself a cup. "Even so I would really appreciate it if you did join us?"_

_Kurogane sighed. "What do I get out of this?"_

_Giggling, Fai drank a portion of his drink before setting it down on the kitchen counter. "If you go; you can do _whatever_ you want to me afterwards." He said in a slight seductive tone while looking at his other with a lustful smile._

_Groaning, Kurogane putted his left hand on his forehead. "So that's the persuasion you're going to use huh?" He muttered quietly. "Fine then." He said in a louder voice._

_Fai shouted in glee and ran to give his boyfriend a big hug._

_Kurogane gave in to the hug._

"_I'm so happy Kuro-wanwan!" Fai said happily while nuzzling Kurogane's neck. "You won't regret it; I promise!"_

_Kurogane growled. "You better not."_

_Releasing his hold on the tan man, Fai leaned on his shoulder with both arms. "So do you want to know who's coming with us?"_

_Kurogane sighed. "Sure why not?"_

_Giving Kurogane a kiss on the lips, Fai stood up and sat on the table in front of him. "Well my dear little brother is coming. I want to give him a fun night out. He's always in his house doing boring paperwork or at the academy after hours working on some recipes so I figured he could use a bit of enjoyment while he's here."_

_Scoffing, Kurogane looked at his boyfriend with a 'are you kidding me?' look. "Oh really? Well it sounds like Yuui's doing what a cooking teacher should do." He then poked Fai lightly in the chest. "Unlike a certain chemistry teacher."_

"_Hey! I do my paperwork!"_

"_Yeah, and that's why _I'm_ the one grading _your_ papers almost every day right?"_

_Fai frowned before stocking his tongue out in a playful manner. _

Yep mature as a three-year old_ Kurogane thought. "Fine. So your more mature-yet-younger brother's coming." He ignored the playful glare going from the blonde. "Any more?"_

_Fai shook his head. "Nope. All the other people that we know already have other plans and will not make it. But," Fai lifted his finger in the air. "Yuui told me over the phone that he'll try to bring someone so he'll not feel like the odd man out."_

"_Can't blame him though." Kurogane added. He then downs his cup and slammed it on the table. "So I guess we're all set for this nightmare you call fun."_

"_Yep! I guess you're going to be stuck with us for the night." _

_A moment of silence._

"_So…when is this thing happening?"_

"_Around 8:00 Kuro-puu! And don't be late!" Fai mockingly scolded with a smile._

_Kurogane che'd. "Like I need you to tell me that."_

_Fai flicked a piece of pancake in his face as a mature response._

_

* * *

_"That damn idiot said '8:00pm'! EIGHT PM! And now it's now 8:45pm!" Kurogane shouted with his teeth clenched.

The day that Kurogane thought would be easy went by supposedly that way.

It all started with Fai who left the house in the morning saying that he needs to go shopping to buy an outfit to wear at the movies.

Kurogane could never understand Fai and his obsession with clothing.

Around the afternoon, Kurogane started to get changed and brought his black jacket, his cell phone and his wallet and left the house.

By the time it was 7:57pm Kurogane was at the corner near the theater watching the sunset above the tall buildings in the city.

He figured that since he was a bit early, he could wait a few minutes until his moron of a boyfriend and his brother to come.

Though he never would have suspected that it would lead to this.

* * *

Just as he was about to go on a screaming rampage he heard a voice that was all too familiar.

'_Fai.'_

Up ahead, he saw Fai wearing a tight white buttoned up shirt with tight jeans and white shoes. Next to him was his brother Yuui who was wearing a loose black shirt with regular jeans and black shoes. And besides him was Syao-kun who was wearing a green t-shirt, a pair shorts, and green sneakers.

Kurogane was initially surprised that Syao-kun of all people would be the one Yuui would invite; not that he had a problem with that.

However he remembered what he was angry about earlier and had a scowl on his face.

Fai, who was a confused on the expression, walked up to him and smiled. "Hey Kuro-love."

"Shut it Fai."

"Oh come now, you can't possibly be angry. We all came didn't we?"

His scowl deepened. "Do you even know what time is it?"

Fai looked at his watch. "It's about 8:00pm, right?"

Kurogane gaped at his boyfriend.

Yuui and Syao-kun caught up at the two and unfortunately heard the ordeal.

"Um….brother?" Yuui said; catching Fai's attention. "It's actually close to 9:00pm."

Syao-kun nodded; trying not to make his sensei look bad.

Fai did a double-check on his watch and shook it a bit and realized it wasn't ticking. He blushed at his mistake. "Oops?"

Kurogane facepalmed while Syao-kun chuckled slightly.

Yuui shook his head. "Well I guess we should get inside now."

Everyone agreed as they entered the double-doors to the building.

* * *

Inside, there was a line in front of the four but not was short enough for Kurogane's thin patience.

"First I wait outside for your sorry ass and now I have to wait in line too!? I don't even know what movie we're going to freaking watch!"

From behind the pair, Yuui had to cover Syao-kun's ears so he won't repeat them to his younger brother.

Fai frowned just slightly. "You know Kuro-puu, we have a minor with us so try to lower the swearing a bit okay?"

Kurogane turned around to see Yuui let go of his hands and Syao-kun thanking him. "Hey why is he here?"

Fai shrugged. "According to Yuui, he was the only person who didn't have any plans. He said something about leaving Syaoron and Sakura alone so they can be closer to each other."

Cringing, Kurogane thought that Syao-kun should be on his list of must-avoid. 'Should' being the key word. If it wasn't for the fact that he's Syaoron's older twin and very subtle when it comes to match-making then he would.

He almost felt like praising the boy.

"Um…Fai-sensei? Kurogane-sensei?"

The two turned their attention to the kid who is now the one behind them with Yuui in tow.

"I wanted to thank you for inviting me to hang out with you guys. I hope we have a great time tonight."

Fai hyuu-ed while hugging the boy. Kurogane just grunted in response.

This is going to be a long night.

* * *

Several minutes later, they finally reached the cashier. A small but kind-looking woman was behind the glass and smiled at the group.

"Good evening and welcome to the Maga-plex movie theater. What kind of film will you be viewing tonight?"

The group looked at each other. "Um……."

Fai turned to the lady and smiled. "Um, is there any movies running at this time?"

The lady looked at her papers with a soft smile. "Well there is a zombie movie playing in 15 minutes; would you like to select that as the film you like to see?"

Fai looked at the rest of the group with a smile. "So what do think guys?"

The rest looked at each other and smiled. "Okay!"

He turns back at the lady. "Yes; we'll pick that to watch."

"Okay, that's three adults and one minor so….."She types a few things onto her keyboard. "The total is $32.89. Cash or credit card?"

"Cash." Fai said while taking out his wallet but was stopped short when Kurogane placed his hand over his.

"You don't have to pay moron. I'll do that."

Fai beamed at him while hugging. "Hyuu~! Kuro-manly is such a gentleman!"

Yuui and Syao-kun watched the display with a hint of amusement.

"Aggh! Get off of me you idiot so I can pay the woman!" Kurogane growled while trying to get Fai off his back.

Fai reluctantly let go and Kurogane paid the lady through the slot.

The lady got the cash and pressed a button. Four tickets came out and she grabs them and gave them to the tall man. "Here are your tickets and please enjoy the movie."

Kurogane grunted as he took the tickets.

The group walked away from the cashier and up the escalator.

"So should we get something to eat?" Yuui asked_._

_

* * *

_At the top of the escalator, the group walked to a food stand which was right next to the check point before going to the designated room.

Kurogane sat on one of the tables; grumbling that he didn't want any of the junk food.

The rest of the group walked forward to one of the stands. There was a young man who looked very familiar.

"Hey is that……Watanuki?" Syao-kun asked as they got closer to the stand.

Fai and Yuui's eyes widened. He's right.

They approached the counter with Watanuki doing certain things to the popcorn machine before turning around.

"Hello and welcome to the food stand! How can I ……….help….you?"

Standing there before him was his two teachers and Syao-kun.

He was just as surprised as they were.

"Fai-sensei? Yuui-sensei? And Syao-kun?"

Fai laughed. "Of course it's us Wata-kun! Don't tell me you forgotten about us already~!"

Watanuki shook his head vigorously. "No! It's not that! It's just—"

Patting his head Fai chuckled softly. "I'm only joking my dear Wata-kun. It's just amazing that you got yet another part-time job."

"How did you manage another job?" Syao-kun asked.

"Oh! This isn't my part-time job. I have a friend whose friend is out sick today and wanted to know if I could fill in for him. He said that I can keep today's pay as a thank you." Watanuki explained with a small blush.

Yuui smiled at his prized student but had to hold Fai back from hugging the young man."Well that's very kind of you Watanu-brother! Stop it! We're in a public place!"

"Wah~! Yuui; you're no fun~!"

Watanuki chuckled softly. "So is there anything you guys want to buy?"

The three turned their heads at the boy and smiled.

* * *

"I can't believe you three." Kurogane grunted out in disapproval.

After seeing his annoying boyfriend and others finally started to order, he thought that for once Fai would be reasonable to get something small.

When that didn't happen, he thought that Yuui and Syao-kun would be the reasonable ones.

That didn't happen either.

So when they all finally leave the food stand, Fai had a large bucket of popcorn with a large soda and three lollipops. Yuui got small popcorn but a large soda and five boxes of chocolate. Lastly Syao-kun got large popcorn, a plate of nachos and a large soda.

"Oh Kuro-bland, you worry too much. What's wrong with just getting something you like? And besides I paid for them." Fai pointed out as Kurogane growled.

"You all are going to have a heart attack with all of this crap."

Yuui blushed at his moment of weakness. Syao-kun shrugged his shoulders; not really caring at the moment.

"So," Kurogane sighed. "What room number is the movie in?"

Fai giggled. "Silly Kuro-pii; you're the one who has the tickets."

Ignoring the blonde, Kurogane took out the tickets and looked at the contents. "77R huh? Sounds like a stupid thing to name a room." He muttered.

When they got to the checking point, Kurogane gave the tickets to an old lady who was there working. She ripped half of the tickets and gave him the other half. "Here you go; enjoy the show."

"Whatever." Kurogane simply responded while walking passed the woman.

The rest of the group followed behind.

"Um…Kurogane-sensei; do you know where you're going?" Syao-kun asked.

"Of course I know where I'm going!"

* * *

"Kurogane, are you sure you know where you're going?" Yuui asked after 3 minutes; his arms feeling a bit numb.

"Yes I know where the damn room is!"

"…..Okay then."

They continued walking.

* * *

"You know Kuro-puu----"

"WHAT!? I KNOW WE'RE FREAKING LOST! GET OFF MY BACK! "Kurogane roared out; scaring Yuui and Syao-kun.

Fai was standing in front of a pair of double doors; smiling victoriously. "I just found our room; we passed it a couple of times."

Stomping towards the blonde; Kurogane glared darkly at him. "And why didn't you tell us _sooner_?"

"I just wanted to see my big dog at his best!"

Yuui and Syao-kun quickly ran to the room to avoid a collision with Fai and the big scary man.

A kid at the end of the hallway said that to his mom.

The mother was less then amused.

* * *

After that tiny incident, the group finally walk to their seats and sat down waiting for the previews to start.

"Man previews are so boring." Kurogane commented with a blank expression.

"Well I like them; I just wait for new movies to come out." Syao-kun commented.

"So Yuui, did Yuuko talked to you about anything yet?" Fai asked with a mouth full of Popcorn.

"Not really no, but she did mention something about a 'big dog' that needs punishment." Yuui answered; eating his own popcorn.

Unaware that Kurogane choked on his own spit.

Fai smirked. "Really~? She said that~?"

"Moron! You are so lucky that your damn brother and the kid are between us or I would be beating the crap out of you right now!" Kurogane shouted.

"Keep it down! You're in a theater!" One random person said.

Kurogane stood up and shouted back. "The movie hasn't even freaking started stupid!"

"He's right you know sir." Fai said with a smirk.

"No one asked you blondie!" the man retorted.

That made Kurogane walked up the seats to that person. Well, he would've done it already if it weren't the fact that Syao-kun was holding his waist.

"Come down and say that you freaking coward and I'll show you the meaning of pain!" Kurogane retorted loudly.

The person hmphed and turned his head away while Kurogane sat back down and growled.

Syao-kun sighed. He wished that he would never have to be the one to piss off Kurogane, ever.

Fai stood up and gave Syao-kun a pat on the head while leaning forward and kissed Kurogane on the cheek.

"Thank you Syao-kun for holding Kurgy back" Fai said to the boy before looking at Kurogane. "And thank you my love for defending me."

The two boys blushed. One from embarrassment while the other from just getting a kiss.

Going back to his seat Fai looks at Yuui who was looking back at him with a smirk.

"Yuui?" Fai asked.

Yuui shook his head. "No it's nothing brother."

Fai was about to persuade his brother into talking when the room dimmed and the big sign lit up.

**Now the Feature Presentation**

**

* * *

**'_Aim for the head! It's the only way to kill these bastards!'_

'_I don't even know how to use a gun!'_

_A zombie walked forward as the main character is shaking with the gun in his hand._

'_Just do it!'_

'_but----'_

'_NOW!'_

'_AHHHHH!'_

_A gun shot is heard. The creature fell to the ground with a bullet wound on its forehead as blood pooled from the flesh._

_The main character sighed but the moment was short lived as he sees more zombies heading in his direction._

'_Crap! We have to get out of this place!'_

_The two figures ran down the road; still hearing the moans and groans of the undead._

"God, those people are stupid." Kurogane commented rudely though quietly.

"Wow, I didn't think they would the special effects right. It's a major factor in most horror and Sci-fi movies." Syao-kun said softly with an amazed look.

Kurogane gently bops him on the head. "I think you're missing the point kid."

Yuui stared at the screen as zombies were being splattered on the screen. "Wow, this is such a great movie. I love the music and the emotions of the characters! What do you think about it brother----brother?"

Yuui looks over at Fai who was looking at the movie with wide eyes and his hands griping tightly on the armrests. "Brother, are you okay?"

'_AHHHHHHH!'_

"AHH!" Fai screamed out while closing his eyes in fear then opened them again in time to see some zombies eating a victim's flesh; teeth and all. "Oh goodness." He nearly jumped out of his seat when Yuui tapped his shoulder.

"Brother? You look paler than usual. Are you really okay?"

Fai nodded. "Uh, yeah. Of course I am Yuui! Why would you say th----ahh!" He screamed again when a zombie jumped out and bit into another person.

Kurogane watched Fai out of the corner of his eye.

"Brother, you really don't look so well. Maybe you should go to the restroom." Yuui suggested.

Fai shook his head keeping the bile form his throat down. "No really! I'm fine!"

Finally unable to remain silent any longer, Kurogane stood from his seat and walked towards Fai. He took his hand and dragged him out for the movie theater.

Syao-kun looked at the two as they left with concern. "What was that all about?"

Yuui, despite the situation, smirked to himself. "I think Kurogane just found out another thing about brother."

* * *

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU HATE THOSE KINDS OF MOVIES!?"

Kurogane took Fai to one of the restrooms and pushed him to one of the stalls where Fai finally couldn't hold it in anymore and expel his bowels in the toilet.

Kurogane stood next to the stall, hearing his boyfriend retching and coughing.

Finally, Fai flushed the toilet and walked out of the stalls and to the sink where he was rinsing his mouth.

Kurogane glared at Fai. "Did you even listened to me?"

Fai rinsed his face and shook it dry. "Sorry Kuro-rin but with the gagging and the puking I've been doing, I couldn't exactly hear anything outside of the stall." He then stared at his reflection in the mirror with an empty smile. "Heh. I guess I messed up again didn't I?"

Kurogane sighed as he walked forward and wrapped his arms around the blonde; placing his chin on his blonde hair. "I still can't believe that you wouldn't tell me. You know how much I hate it when you keep things to yourself. How am I supposed to help you?"

Fai leaned in to the warmth. "I guess I just wanted everyone to have fun. I just ignored what I want and let everyone else pick for me."

"You shouldn't do that. You're a person; you should have your own thoughts and opinions. You're not a damn robot." He then sighed. "Yuui knew about it the whole time, didn't he?"

Chuckling, Fai placed his hands over Kurogane's. "Yeah, he knew what I like and don't like but for the most part whenever I wouldn't say anything, he'd figure it out immediately. Of course we are twins so it'd be amazing if he didn't know." He then frowned. "Are you disappointed of me Kuro-sama?"

Kurogane thought about it for a second. "No."

Shocked, Fai looked up to see those bright red eyes. "You're not?"

"No Fai, I'm not." Kurogane tightened his grip. "You're not alone on the subject. I guess there are things that I would be embarrassed about to even say them to people."

"Like what?" Fai asked innocently.

"Like….." Kurogane was trying to think of anything so he wouldn't make Fai feel bad. "I occasionally like to put on a dress…..kinda." Kurogane muttered.

Fai laughed softly. "I thought you hated dressing up."

"In front of people, especially in front of the damn chairman; yes. But not in general." Kurogane blushed as Fai gave off one of his truthful smiles.

"Well I think I should try telling you more about what I like and don't like from now on." Fai declared softly.

"Good."

"And Kuro-chan should try on more dresses from now on too." Fai added with a smirk.

"WHAT!?"

"Um…excuse me."

The two turned their heads to see Syao-kun standing on the doorway; not even blushing at the imitate moment he just disrupted.

"The movie's over. You guys okay now?"

Not releasing his hold on Fai, Kurogane sighed. "I guess so." His blushed remained.

Fai giggled while Syao-kun smiled.

* * *

The group walked out of the building and crossed the street.

"Wait! Hold on!"

The four turned to see Watanuki running out of the building and towards them.

"Hey Wata-kun! Is there something you need?" Fai asked the boy.

Watanuki caught up with them and smiled. "Well, can I get a ride home? That jerk Doumeki called and told me that he can't take me because of some stupid shrine thing that he has to do! And that the last freaking minute too!" He fumed at his dilemma.

Yuui chuckled while Kurogane grunted.

"Sure; whatever kid. Besides, we have to take Syao-kun home too."

Watanuki smiled and bowed repeatedly. "Thank you so much Kurogane-sensei!"

Kurogane sighed as he walked ahead of the group.

"Kuro-puu, wait up!" Fai ran up to him and latched on his arm. "Don't be a meanie and ditch us; we have to get something to eat first."

Kurogane stared at Fai in major disbelief. "You just ate!"

"Yeah, but if memory serves me correctly, which it usually does, I puked up all the food I ate because of that movie."

Groaning, Kurogane turned his head and faced the group. "Oi! Anyone else hungry?"

Watanuki nodded. "Yeah. I didn't get to eat anything because of the job." He then suddenly snapped. "AND THAT DAMN DOUMEKI ATE MY DINNER WITHOUT TELLING ME!"

"Well Yuui-sensei and I are hungry as well." Syao-kun stated as he tried to calm Watanuki down.

Kurogane looked at the pair questionably. "Wait, didn't you guys ate that stand food too?"

Syao-kun evilly grinned. "Well, here's the thing. Right after you guys left the room, that guy who was giving you a hard time during the previews, laughed at you guys, well at Fai particularly, calling him a 'blonde pansy'." He then looked at Yuui who feels a bit uncomfortable. "Yuui-sensei then snapped and threw our-yeah our- popcorn buckets at the guy and called him a few colorful words."

Fai, Kurogane, and Watanuki stared at the usually calm teacher with amazement.

Syao-kun continued his explanation. "And that wasn't even the end of it. Then the guy got out of his seat and run towards him; trying to start a fight." He chuckled. "What really surprised me was what Yuui-sensei did next. The guy was just a couple feet away when Yuui-sensei grabbed my nachos and plastered them on the guy's face. When that man was distracted by the hot cheese, Yuui-sensei took his cup and poured it on his head and kicked him in the stomach!"

Fai couldn't believe his ears. His cute and calmer brother stood up for him?

"Then security came in, mostly because of the cheering from the audience, and told everyone to leave and made Yuui-sensei stay behind to do some questioning. Before I really left the room to get you two, I heard Yuui-sensei said that it was in self-defense and the guy would not leave him alone; he even used the pretend tears to make it seem like it was." Syao-kun laughed.

"So what happened to that guy?" Kurogane asked; a bit put off that he wasn't the one who beat the crap out of the jerk.

"Well he got arrested for assault." Syao-kun simply stated but was smiling despite that. "The movie was cut short; you guys really weren't gone for long anyway."

Yuui blushed at what he did.

Fai sighed and walked up to him and hugged him very tightly. "Oh my dear sweet little brother, I'm so happy that you stood up for me and Kuro-rin back there." He then smirked. "However, where did you learn to fight like that?"

Yuui hugged back and whispered something in Fai's ear.

His eyes widened. "Really?!"

Watanuki leaned over. "What, what did Yuui-sensei say?"

Fai let go of Yuui but still had his arms around him. "Well apparently he got some fighting tips from the girl at the academy, especially from Himawari, Tomoyo and Yuuko!"

"……seriously?" Watanuki asked; feeling a bit jealous that Yuui got to talk to Himawari.

"If that was the case, why didn't you kick the guy where the sun don't shine?" Syao-kun asked.

"….I thought that it would go too far." Yuui timidly answered.

Fai couldn't take it anymore as he burst out laughing with tears coming out of his eyes.

"Che. As if your little cursing session before wasn't enough." Kurogane retorted.

Yuui's blushed gotten deeper in color as Fai continues his laughing matter.

Syao-kun grabbed Yuui's arm and gave him a pat on the back. "Don't worry Yuui-sensei. I thought you were pretty brave."

Watanuki awkwardly smile. "Yeah, Yuui-sensei. If it were me on that situation, I would've done the same thing."

Kurogane nodded.

Fai slowly came out of his laughter and patted Yuui on the head. "Now now my little brother, what's done is done. No use sulking over it. Okay~?"

Yuui smiled at his brother. "Of course."

"Now then." Fai pumped his fist into the air. "Food, ho! March!" Then he mockingly marched forward with a barely-straight face.

Syao-kun and Watanuki playfully followed him as they marched right behind them; leaving Yuui with Kurogane.

"……What happened in there when we were at the restroom, I get the feeling that the kid left something out; didn't he?" Kurogane asked Yuui without looking at him.

Yuui looked down at his shoes. "Well, it's about what that guy said. It wasn't all that guy said. He took a deep breath. "He also said "Wow, that a-hole and that pansy blonde must be absolute Fags!' 'So Disgusting!'"

Kurogane closed his eyes. "I see. So you snapped at him and everything."

Looking straight ahead, Yuui glared at the streetlight. "I won't let anyone insult or hurt my big brother."

Feeling the same emotion, Kurogane patted Yuui on the shoulder. "Don't worry. You won't, _We_ won't let that happen, ever."

Yuui smiled at Kurogane. "You really are the one for brother. You're very sweet and kind."

Kurogane blushed as he gaped at Yuui. "What!? No! He just really annoying and won't get off my back!"

Yuui laughed. "Right, right."

Growling, Kurogane crossed his arms. "You're just like the moron!"

"Not really, we may be twins but we're very different." Yuui then smirked at the tan man. "But you would know all of that, right?"

Kurogane sighed in content. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Kurgy! Yuui!"

The two look ahead to see Fai waving his arms in glee. The two teenagers behind the blonde waved a bit awkwardly.

Yuui smiled. "Well we must get going; don't want brother to say anything that'll scar the kids. They'll need the sleep tonight." He then walked away from Kurogane to the rest of the group.

Kurogane stood there for a second before following.

Fai waited for him before walking along side. "So had a good time at the movies Kuro-wanko?"

Kurogane glared at Fai but had a small smile on his face.

"Next time you want to watch something with others so damn badly, buy a freaking DVD or go on pay-per-view. "

**END**

* * *

Yes, i think i made it really clear on Fai's movie preferences. XD

**Don't forget to review, check out my other stories and vote for fave T.R.C pairing on Profile (I made some changes to it so it wouldn't look biased anymore XD)**

**Until next time! ^__^  
**


End file.
